Предки
Предки - понятие в обществе Троллей . thumb|380px|Слева-направо: The Grand Highblood, Marquise Mindfang и Orphaner Dualscar. Они - исторические фигуры, которые жили за столетия до компании из двенадцати троллей, которых мы наблюдаем в Homestuck. Каждый предок, как говорят, генетически тесно совпадает с определенным троллем, и юные тролли считают, что должны найти сведения о своих предках. Предки также призваны служить примером подражания для подростков-троллей. Каждый из двенадцати троллей в Хоумстаке разделяет тот же самый символ Зодиака и цвет крови с его или ее соответствующим предком. Происхождение thumb|left|Слева направо: Долороза, Ученица, Неклейменный, и Псионик. Предки главных двенадцати троллей были эктобиологически созданы каркатом вантасом. Если эктобиологический процесс троллей схож с человеческим, то вполне вероятно, что Каркат сначала клонировал предков и затем, от смешивания их генов, получилось текущее поколение троллей. Поскольку предки играли первыми, возможно, что генетические связи идут другим путем - нынешнее поколение - эктобиологические родители их "предков", так же как дети поколения пост-Царапины - эктобиологические родители детей перед Царапиной. Напротив, показанные предки похожи на взрослые версии нынешних троллей, который предполагает, что процесса смешивания и не было вовсе и это была дубликация. Это версия ближе к понятию общества о предках троллей, которые генетически очень похожи со своими потомками. С другой стороны, молодые пре-Царапинные тролли показывают черты, которые в конце концов, могли бы указывать на процесс смешивания. Если верить , то двенадцать предков троллей были первыми игроками в Sgrub во вселенной троллей. Однако, в их сессии стало невозможно победить, и они приняли решение запустить Царапину, чтобы получить более благоприятные условия на старте, в процессе утратив свои воспоминания и знания об игре. По сделке, которую они заключиси с Ехидной, они не имели возможности участвовать в новой сессии Sgrub и стали предками сегодняшних троллей, в то время как их предки стали троллями-игроками. Большинство предков новой Вселенной замешанны в восстании Неклейменного или Призывателя. вопрос имени Предки, как тролли и дети, имеют свою систему имён. У всех, за исключением Великого Высшекровки, имена состоят из 8 букв. Некоторые предки изменили свои имена в течении жизни, обычно на такое же восьмибуквенное имя. Эти 8-ми буквенные слова образовались при сложении двух слов. МАРКИЗА СПИННЕРЕТ МАЙНДФЭНГ - единственный предок, у которого есть и имя, и фамилия. Как было сказано, Маркиза - это титул (подходящий её благородной касте сине-кровных) и он соответствует шаблону. Можно сделать вывод, что предок Вриски была известна как Маркиза или Маркиза Майндфэнг. Есть несколько исключений, но большинство обработано при помощи припечатывания причуд к их превосходству. Титул Ψииониика (произносится как Псионик с долгими "и") записан с Ψ (Пси - 23 буква греческого алфавита) и причудой Соллукса (удвоенная i), поскольку в слове "псионик" всего лишь 7 букв. И%ПОЛНИТЕЛЬ ДАРКЛИИР изменил свой титул, по словам Майндфэнг, на"Expatri8", хотя в полной форме титул занимает 10 символов. ЕЁ ВЫСОКОМЕРНОЕ СНИСХОДИТЕЛЬСТВО именуется как Снисхождение для краткости. Терези, Вриска и Эридан назвали своих персонажей во Flarp в честь своих предков. Список предков: Неклейменный/мученик(страдалец) Предок Карката Вантаса. Как и другие предки, он был одним из 12 неудачников провалившейся Нецарапинной сессии. thumb|НеклейменныйОднако, в отличии от других, он постепенно вспоминает прошлую жизнь в еще мирной Альтернии (размышляя, приписывает это к побочным эффектам мутации его ярко-красной крови.) Вдохновленный своими видениями, он начинает распространять идею об обществе, свободном от споров, столкновений и дискриминации по цвету крови.В конечном счете, это привело к крупномасштабному межрелигиозному восстанию, которое было подавлено высшекровными. После восстания, он был захвачен и убит. Даже при том, что любые упоминания (включая личные журналы ) были запрещены, последователи и ученики затаились, ссылаясь на него цифрами 69, заменяя "b(в)" и "о" в слове сим69лы, так как они похожи на знак Рака. Он никогда не был также зол, как Каркат до истязаний, когда его любовь к своему народу сменилась всепоглощающей яростью и ненавистью, пронесшейся через парадокс пространства как Бескрайняя Брань, его последняя проповедь. Фактически, подразумевается, что гнев, который он чувствовал в последние минуты своей жизни, продолжает жить в Каркате, с которым он делит свою мутацию крови. Как подразумевает его прошлый титул, Неклейменный не получил своего символа, как другие тролли. Из-за наручников (похожих на знак Рака), последователи дали ему знак и новый титул: Мученик. служанка thumb|left|Служанка Служанка - предок Aradia Megido, хотя и не в хронологическом порядке. Метеор, на котором она была, появился уже после разрушения Альтернии, поэтому её жизнь фактически начинается после смерти Арадии, а парадокс лишь подтверждает титул Арадии как "Девы Времени". Её вмешательство в ряде событий истории, привело к репутации Демоницы среди троллей (как объяснено ), помощницей самой Смерти. перехватил метеор и начал воспитывать её, чтобы в будущем она стала служанкой . При обучении Скретчем, она получила титул Служанки и была отпущена Лордом Инглишем. Он проклял её, дав очень долгую жизнь, и послал её в различные точки эпох в истории Альтернии, чтобы стать главным игроком в главных беспорядках, таких как классовые войны и восстания, чтобы подготовить троллей к их сессии в Sgrub. Это привело к тому, что Служанку боялись больше самого Лорда Инглиша, кто редко вмешивался напрямую.После разрушения Альтернии и смерти всех троллей, у неё оставалось последнее задание: завербовать Её Высокомерную Снисходительность, чтобы та заменила её в роли служанки Лорда Инглиша. Как только задание будет завершено, ей, наконец-то, позволят умереть. thumb|130px|Служанка в детстве. Она пытается сбежать от этой участи, когда Хасси отвлек и расчленил Дока Скретча, но попала под еще более пристальный взгляд Лорда Инглиша. Служанка имеет множество сходств с Арадией из произведения Чарльза Лелэнда 1899 г. - Арадия, или евангелие ведьм .Арадия - дочь римской лунной богини и Люцифера. Она - мессия, посланная на землю, чтобы учить крестьян использовать магию против высших сословий и против Римско-католической церкви. Служанка тоже владеет магией и разжигает при помощи неё классовую борьбу среди троллей. Её имя может можно так же связать с названием Девы Марии, "раба Божья" призыватель The ancestor of Tavros Nitram. According to Mindfang's journal, he was a commander of an army of beasts and a member of the Cavalreapers who, by skill and bravery, became their leader, then won their undying loyalty by growing or revealing wings much like the God Tier trolls have. thumb|Призыватель летит с Пайралспрайтом. His evolution would inspire his troops to follow him in a revolution against the Highbloods. The revolution was eventually crushed, but resulted in the Condesce banishing all adult trolls to space, leaving the planet only inhabited by the young. This is possibly a reference to the fact that Neverland is only inhabited by kids who stay young forever. According to the Magic Cue Ball, the Summoner was fated to become Mindfang's matesprit, but was also destined to be the one to kill her. Due to his lowblooded status he would not be born for some time after the last entry in her journal was made. He is somewhat similar to Rufio, and much like how the Signless became a myth over the years, his own actions may have inspired the Pupa Pan stories.The Summoner was the only ancestor that had wings. Ψииониик(псииониик)/рулевой thumb|left|Псионик Предок Соллукса Каптора и последователь Мученика. Его титул произносится как псионик. Используя Ψ (23-я буква греческого алфавита) вместо "PS", вроде причуд Соллукса, получилось 8-ми буквенное имя, как и у большинства других предков. Он был магом с несравнимыми телекинетическими способностями, который настолько был вдохновлен Мучеником, что сбежал от хозяев и вырвался из рабства, в котором обычно пребывали тролли низших классов и с похожими пси-способностями. После того, как Ученица была отпущена И%полнителем и Долороза продана в рабство, Ψииониика ждала еще "более худшая участь, чем быть в престижном положении слуги": будучи срощеным с флагманом Снисхождения.Он был вынужден служить его Рулевым, направляя корабль и поддерживая работу двигателя своими пси-способностями. Во время его пребывания на флагмане, Снисхождение, кажется, полюбила его, увеличивая ему продолжительность жизни при помощи "касаний", пока он, наконец, не умер от Vast Glub, возвращаясь на родную планету троллей. Неизвестно, какое значениеΨ имеет в имени предка, но есть предположение, что это связано со Снисходительством, так как эта буква напоминает трезубец, а также, эта буква есть в оружии Фефери - Двусторонне-Трехзубовидного способуса, СоглашенияΨдона. 'В конечном счете, символ относится к эмблеме "Бетти Крокер", чьей наследницей является Джейн Крокер. Этот знак можно растолковать как отметку, этикетку, ошейник, связывающий Псионика со злой тестоведьмой. Ученица thumb|left|Ученица держит штаны, оставшиеся от Страдальца.Предок Непеты Лейон, Ученица, была самым преданным последователем Страдальца. Она вслушивалась в каждое пересказанное им видение и делала записи Священного писания. Её ушки всегда были готовы слушать его проповеди, и он, спустя время, открыл ей свое сердце. Было сказано, что их любовь выходила за рамки всех квадрантов, превосходя их все. Чтобы донести его послание всему миру, они вышли в море на легендарном судне, известном как "Первый Корабль". Ученица должна была разделить судьбу с Мучеником, но И%полнитель сжалился над нею и позволил ей убежать. Она скрылась с брюками Страдальца, единственным доказательством его существования, и провела остаток жизни в пещерах, записывая учения Мученика кровью убитых существ на стене, подобнойСтене Шиппинга Непеты. Её преданность сыграла решающую роль в сохранении его послания. долороза Предок Канайи Марьям. Она воспитала Мученика, как человеческие матери воспитывают своих детей. thumb|Долороза держит личинку Мученика. По счастливой случайности, она подобрала его еще личинкой, когда выполняла поручение. Из-за её нефритовой крови, она принадлежала к редкому классу троллей, чья обязанность состояла в охранении и уходе за Троллематкой. Не видя других способов помочь Мученику, она отказалась от этой обязанности, чтобы воспитать его. Со временем, она стала его первой последовательницой и одной из самых близких в его окружении. После того, как Мученик был казнен, она была продана в рабство и провела остаток своей жизни, как собственность злобных морских обитателей. Предполагают, что рабыней интересовалась Майндфэнг и, если это правда, то впоследствии она могла быть убита Дуалскаром. "Долороза" с латинского означает "скорбеть". Это отсылка к Скорбящей Матери (Mater Dolorosa), Деве Марии; таким образом связанная со знаком Девы (как и потомок Долорозы). На одном из изображений, её глаза светятся ярко-желтым. Можно предположить, что она как и Каная, стала Rainbow Drinker. Дебютантка редглэр thumb|left|Редглэр, неопытный страж правосудия.Предок Терези Пайроп и юный страж правосудия, посланная арестовать Майнфэнг и отдать её под суд после инцидента с Дуалскаром. Говорят, она необычайно талантлива, но все еще неопытна, о чем свидетельствует титул "Дебютант". В конце концов, она захватывает Майндфэнг, недооценившую её, не зная о драконе-лузусе Пиралспрайте. Чувствительное восьмикратное видение Майндфэнг было выжжено от одного взгляда в драконьи глаза, а рука была оторвана Редглэр. thumb|left|Знак Мученика на шее РедглэрК сожалению, маркиза использует свои силы во время судебного процесса, направив агрессию зрителей против Редглэр, вызвав мятеж, во время котогоро разъярённая толпа вешает дебютантку в петле, предназначенной для самой Майндфэнг. thumb|Партнер и люсус Редглэр, Пиралспрайт Реглэр показывают со знаком Мученика на шее, говорящим о том, что она была частью подпольного движения, которое поддерживало его идеалы после смерти. То, что Редглэр поддерживала идею равенства, и вместе с тем, была стражем правосудия, может быть непосредственно связано с её знаком зодиака - Весы. маркиза спиннерет майндфэнг thumb|leftThe ancestor of Vriska Serket. Mindfang was a pirate and the leader of a notoriously deadly fleet of Gamblignants. In her youth, her descendant found a journal in an impact crater that detailed much of Mindfang's life, and had clues for hidden treasures, including the Fluorite Octet set of dice and massive piles of treasure. Mindfang was also the namesake for Vriska's Flarp character. Her name "Spinneret" breaks the Ancestors' naming system of using eight letters; the spinneret is the organ from which spiders produce their silk. However, her title, Marquise, preserves the pattern. Her last name, Mindfang, is an obvious reference to her and Vriska's mind control abilities. Through her journalhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005407, it is revealed that she had a kismesissitude with Orphaner Dualscar, Eridan'sancestor, which may have been Vriska's inspiration for her relationship with Eridan. Mindfang seemed to have a habit of playing redrom games with various trolls, most of them of lower castes, which Dualscar despised and envied. The journal also reveals that Mindfang had a female slave lover, who is implied to have been Kanaya's ancestor, the Dolorosa. This would mirror the red feelings between Kanaya and Vriska that were present at one point. After hearing that Neophyte Redglare was sent to apprehend her, she thinks of it as little more than a joke. Underestimating the inexperienced Redglare, she is taken by suprise when the Neophyte confronts her together with her dragon lusus, Pyralspite. In the confrontation, Mindfang loses her vision eightfold to Pyralspite's scorching gaze, and Redglare tears off one of her arms, matching the injuries Terezi causes Vriska to suffer. Mindfang is then taken into custody until her trial. Using her powers of manipulation, Mindfang successfully turns the onlooking crowd at the trial against Redglare, leaving her only to deal with His Honorable Tyranny to complete her escape. Having slain the beast with Redglare's staff, she met with E%ecutor Darkleer, who created a new robotic arm for her. In addition to being the original owner of the Fluorite Octet claimed by Vriska, she has also been shown to be the previous owner of the all-knowing cue ball, and had communications with Doc Scratch (who called her his protege) in a manner similar to Vriska. Once she retrieved it from Darkleer's home, she hid it with her journal serving as the map, believing that knowing the future caused her more harm than good, particularly referring to her knowledge about her eventual death at the hands of her future flushed relationship, the Summoner. This might actually be the reason of Vriska's confused black-to-red feelings for Tavros. It is implied that Vriska used the journal to find the ball. Aranea Serket is the pre-scratch incarnation of Mindfang. и%полнитель дарклиир/изгнанник thumb|Майндфэнг говорит о её условиях с Дарклиром The ancestor of Equius Zahhak, skilled in machinism of some kind that is analogous to his descendant's work in robotics. He was tasked with executing the followers of the Sufferer, though he could not bring himself to kill the Disciple. For his failure he was banished by the Highbloods, and became the Expatri8, as Mindfang's journal calls him. Unlike his descendant, both of Darkleer's horns and teeth are, at the current point in the story, unbroken. Equius's teeth were stated to usually grow back in his introduction pagehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004111. Mindfang escapes from her trial and seeks out Darkleer for a "debt" to be repaid in the form of a prosthetic arm. Mindfang has found that her admiration of Darkleer has vanished over the sweeps (years) as he continues to mourn the situation involving the Disciple and his banishment. She considers his work to be a good "distraction" for any grieving that might weigh on his mind. Darkleer is thought by Mindfang to be surrounded by a Void that conceals him from Doc Scratch's omniscience. She left the cue ball with him so that Scratch would not be able to locate it. This ability is most likely related to his descendent's role of the Heir of Void, and may provide an explanation for why Vriska was able to keep the Cue Ball hidden from Scratch in turn. великий высшекровка thumb|left|270px|Великий Высококровный.The ancestor of Gamzee Makara and a member of the subjugglators, presumably the leader. Like his descendant, The Highblood was violent and deadly, and belonged to a juggalo-like cult. The Grand Highblood was in charge of keeping the lower castes in check during his reign. However, he was known to be capricious and unpredictable, rendering this point moot. It's possible that he was responsible for the fate of the Sufferer and many of his followers. After Dualscar's kismesissitude for Mindfang failed, he offered her location to the Highblood. Mindfang wrote in her journal that this plan either would or already did fail spectacularly due to the subjugglator's sanguinary nature, resulting in Dualscar's death. He decorated his walls with the blood of his victims. The gory rainbow included blood of all castes (excluding tyrian purple, Karkat's candy red, and his own), which surely pleased himhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003914. It should also be noted that he breaks the eight-letter naming rule. осиротитель дуалскар thumb|270px|Orphaner Dualscar Предок 'Эридана Ампоры. У него был кисмесис с маркизой Спиннерет Майндфэнг и он был первоначальным владельцем Ahab's Crosshairs. He was prone to jealousy, despising Mindfang's redrom games with other trolls though she was already his kismesis. Because she would not return his feelings and always taunted him with her redrom games, Dualscar had Mindfang's potential matesprit (most likely the Dolorosa) assassinated. He also placed a bounty even larger than the one she had on Mindfang's head. This obviously ended the pair's kismesissitude. It is also mentioned that he had a redrom interest in the Condesce. "Orphaner" is likely a reference to Eridan's--and possibly Dualscar's--practice of killing other trolls' lusi in order to feed Gl'bgolyb, leaving them orphaned. He attempted to inform the Grand Highblood of Mindfang's location, but was likely killed by the Subjugglator due to the clown's insane and unpredictable nature. However, since both Ahab's Crosshairs and the Fluorite Octet were found on the same ship by Eridan and Vriska, it remains a possibility that Dualscar escaped the Highblood's wrath considering the fact that Mindfang likely would not have come into possession of the crosshairs without Dualscar dying somewhere where she would have access to his remains. The only source currently available for this information is Mindfang's journal, and she doesn't seem to have bothered with confirming Dualscar's fate, so strictly speaking his fate after meeting with the Subjugglator is unclear. However Aranea has pointed to his death at the hands of the Subjugglator because he could not tell a funny joke. её высокомерное снисходительство/снисхождение/баронесса thumb|120px|СнисхождениеСнисхождение (произносимое как Кон-Десс), известна так же как Её Высокомерное Снисходительство. Она предок Фефери . Снисхождение - нынешняя Императрица Альтернии и занимала этот пост в течении жизни троллей-предков. Её имя - восьмибуквенное сокращение от слова "condescension/снисхождение", что должно подчеркнуть её обладание этим качеством. Изгнала всех троллей из Альтернии и вернулась, убив Служанку. Имеет способность, продлевающую её жизнь, благодаря чему, рожденная раньше всех, живет до сих пор. Миина Пиксис - пре-царапинная реинкарнация Баронессы. Хронология Эта таблица содержит хронологию для каждого предка по отношению друг к другу. Некоторые пробелы - это недосказанность истории, например, когда скончался Великий Высшекровка. Такие пробелы остаются пустыми. общая информация *Когда рассказывает историю Мученика, он упоминает Долорозу, проданную в рабство. Предполагается, что с рабом, с которым ранее встречалась Майндфэнг была Долороза. Это подтверждается удивлением Майндфэнг из-за цвета крови(нефритовый цвет крови, как у Долорозы, встречается крайне редко), а так же намекает на романтические связи между Канайей и Вриской. *Если бы это было правдой, это бы означало, что Дуалскар убил рабыню(Долорозу), Призыватель убил Майндфэнг, Дуалскар, возможно, был убит по приказу Её Высокомерного Снисходительства, с помощью Великого Высшекровки, как посредника, и Майндфэнг убила Реглэр. Что интересно, Канайя убила Эридана(хотя и сама умерла до этого, после чего возродилась), Вриска убила Тавроса, Эридан убил Фефери, а Терези убила Вриску. Скорее всего, это связано с продолжением того, что начали предки (то есть, отмщение) через юных Троллей. *Дракон Реглэр лишил Майндфэнг её восьмикратного виденья и Терези, настучав о том, что Вриска владеет Волшебным Бильярдным Шаром, добивается того, что Скретч взрывает шар перед лицом Вриски, из-за чего она так же, как и Майндфэнг теряет восьмикратное зрение. Однако, в то время как Майндфэнг убила Редглэр, Вриска только ослепила Терези, кроме того, Терези утверждает, что её действия могут привести к смерти Вриски. *Соллукс и Рулевой были убиты в результатет Vast Glub. Это может иметь отношение к их теме двойственности. *Многие титулы детей-троллей, дарованные им в Сгруб, соответствуют роли Предка в истории: **Арадия - Дева Времени, непосредственно связана с путешествиями во времени её предка, Служанки. **Таврос в одном из актов, слабо проявляет его героическую роль, Пажа Дыхания: выдыхая ветренные элементы, подобные Дыханию, он готовится возрождать свой сложный романтический интерес к Вриске, целуя её, когда та была почти мертва. Она мешает ему сделать это, убеждая его убить её. Известно, что предок Тавроса, Заклинатель, убил предка Вриски - Маркизу Майндфэнг, которая была его мейтспиритом. **Соллукс - Маг Рока, что связано с сильными телепатическими способностями Ψииониика. **Непета - Вор Сердца и, как её предок - Ученица, готова на все ради тех, кого она любит. **Канайя - Сильф Космоса, обеспечивает её ролью целителя и обязанности размножения(защита Троллематки и т.п.). Материнская роль Долорозы отражает их обоих. **Воришка Вриска - потомок пирата Майндфэнг. **Эквиус, Наследник Пустоты, унаследовал способности скрытности Дарклиира. **Гамзи, играя роль Барда Ярости, реализует себя в роли высшего поработителя.(subjugglator - это тролли, которые вырезают всех ниже по гемоспектру. Скорее всего, это игра слов между subjugator и juggalo.) Это отсылка к Великому Высшекровке и высокому цвету крови, чьи носители отличаются жестокостью и желанием порабощения низших слоев, в случае с Высшекровкой - вырезанием всея ниже его гемоспектра. **Титул Принца Надежды Эридана, связан с Дуалскаром, который по-видимому был дворянином. **Титул Фефери - Ведьма Жизни, связан со способностями Снисхождения продлевать жизнь и её титулом - Вора Жизни. *Несколько предков могут быть истолкованы как прямые ссылки на персонажей из библических сказаний, с участием Иисуса Христа. **История о Страдальце, обучающего миру, его мученичестве и принятии орудия пытки как символа его культа, ничто иное, как прямая отсылка к Иисусу Христу. Когда Терези говорит - У Н4С 3СТЬ ЛУЧШ1Й ТРОЛЛЬ ДЖ1ГУС, возможно, она имела ввиду Мученика, что параллельно образу её предка как последователя Страдальца. **Ψииониик может быть параллелью апостола Петра: они оба были хорошими друзьями Мученика/Иисуса Христа и позже, были наказаны и пребывали в страданиях.Интересно то, что потомок Ψииониика, Соллукс, иногда сокращается до Сол. Это может быть отсылкой к Саулу/Павлу, ученик, который охотился за христианами, но потом был обращен. **Ученица может быть параллелью евангелиста Марка, символом которого был Лев. Они оба были верными учениками и записывали за своими учителями. Любимый Ученик еще один кандидат. Она могла быть аналогом Марии Магдалены , которая была ученицей Христа и по предположению ученых, его любовницей или женой. Как и Мария, Ученица становится отшельницей. **Между Долорозой, матерью Христоподобного Мученика, и Девой Марией можно с легкостью провести параллель. Связь так же может ссылаться и на то, что рождение Марии празднуется 8 сентября, в период знака Девы. Фамилия Канайи, Марьям, взята из арабского термина для Девы Марии. **И%полнитель имеет параллели с Понтием Пилатом, римлянином, которому было поручено убить Иисуса Христа, а так же Лонгиния, что ранил Христа во время распятия, как Дарклиир пустил стрелу в Мученика, когда того били кнутом. *Другая интересная библейская ссылка, что Царапина - преобразование от Рая(сессия А1) к греховной земле(сессия А2), через сделку с Ехидной, отсылая к змею из истории об Адаме и Еве. Это закрепляет роль Неклейменного как пророка. Формспринг Хасси Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Тролли